1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures, and more particularly to a server enclosure and server enclosure assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, there are a large number of servers mounted in a single server rack. Some typical servers are locked and guided by rails on lateral sides of the rack in a manner similar to a removable kitchen drawer. However, the rails occupy much space in this kind of rack. To save space by reducing the number of rails needed, it is possible to stack one server on another server already assembled in the rack. However, it is difficult to secure the stacked server on the flat top surface of the other server.